Love Will Come Through
by Anjie
Summary: This is a sequel to My Song is Love. A story expressing the struggles and ultimate love that comes with a relationship like that of Bella and Edward's. Also features the Cullen family as always. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. CH 1: Love Hurts

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of these awesome characters belong to Stephenie Meyer of course. However, if she would like to donate Edward to me, I would gladly accept. =]**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I'm back just like a promised! I am so happy to be back and writing again. I really needed a break after going through my first year of college. Let me say that it was a very interesting experience. I made a lot of good friends, had some good classes/professors and then there was also relationship/roommate/professor drama. Anyways, the bottom line is that I'm back and happy to hear from all of you again!**

**This story is a sequel to **_My Song is Love,_ **however, **it** is going to be much shorter. I know I told all of you in my previous story that I wasn't sure what I wanted to write for the new story. I was debating between making an Alternate Universe fic or creating just a whole new story for the Twilight series. Then, I started getting reviews telling me to think about making a sequel and I ultimately decided to go with that. So I would like to thank all of you reviewers for the idea and here is the finished product. I hope that you all enjoy and please be sure to review! I've missed you all so much! =]**

CH. 1- _BELLA'S POV_

"No more pain. No more pain…" I sighed to myself as I continued to sniffle.

I had been singing the Mary J. Blige song all day with a permanent repeat on my stereo. Pathetic I know but I was just hurting so badly. There was nothing that anyone could do or say to make me feel better, especially not my so-called boyfriend Edward Cullen.

"No more pain. No drama…" I mumbled along with the words as tears streamed down my face.

It had to have been more than 2 hours now since that horrible scene. It hurt everytime I thought about it. My heart was aching with every pathetic breath I took.

"Talk about pain. Please stop singing because I think my ears just might fall off. Hearing you sing this over and over is absolute agony. Good thing Charlie isn't here," the voice of Edward's sister Alice called out to me.

"I just want to be alone right now," I whispered burying my head into my pillow.

"No Bella. Now listen to me. You need to stop all of this and talk to Edward-", She tried to get out before I interrupted her.

"Do not say that name ever again!" I shouted into my pillow in anger and despair.

"Bella," Alice replied with a sigh of frustration.

"No Alice, you weren't there. I know you probably saw it in your vision but it's not the same," I stated finally taking the pillow away from my face to look at her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Say it again," Edward said to me again with a huge smile on his handsome face._

"_I really don't get why you keep making me say it," I said with a pout while crossing my arms._

"_Because I'm more than positive I will never hear those words come out of your beautiful little mouth ever again. Now please say it, one more time," Edward said before leaning down to look into my eyes._

"_I want to go shopping," I said defeated with a smile on my face._

"_Oh man," Edward replied with that perfect laugh of his._

"_Just because I don't like to go shopping doesn't mean that it won't ever happen okay?" I asserted before sticking my tongue out._

"_Stand still," Edward answered in a serious tone._

"_What is it?" I asked as my heart started to pound in shock._

"_You have something on your mouth," He said leaning in._

"_Edward-," I tried to get out before he cut me off._

"_My mouth against yours," He interrupted before he started kissing me passionately._

"_Hmm," I moaned out as his sweet tongue entered my eager mouth._

"_I love you Bella Swan," Edward whispered against my mouth._

"_And I you," I replied with a smile._

"_Alright, let's go in there and get this over with," I sighed as I pushed the front door open of the store._

"_Wow, for someone who said that they _wanted_ to go shopping, you sure don't sound eager," Edward chuckled while holding the door open for me to enter._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," I replied with a roll of my eyes._

_I started walking through the store with only one thought in mind. Have Edward pick his birthday gift without noticing and get out of here. I looked behind me expecting to see him following me only to see him staring out the window with an intense expression on his face._

"_Edward?" I called out to him with a raise of an eyebrow._

"_Go ahead without me Bella. I will be right there," He returned before swiftly leaving the shop._

_Shaking my head in wonder I continued walking through the shop. How in the world was I supposed to do this now that he went outside? I looked through different items but I couldn't really focus. I glanced up at the window and saw Edward speaking with someone. I walked a little closer to the store window hiding behind clothing racks. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was a beautiful young woman he was talking too. _

_She was tall and slender with bright blue eyes and radiant blonde hair. She was absolutely gorgeous and I know that it shouldn't have bothered me because my Edward loved only me. Just then, Edward started laughing that amazing laugh while he lightly touched her arm. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think. But what hurt the most was the fact that she was a human. Edward would never pay a human the time of day and here he was laughing along to whatever she was telling him. _

_Biting my lip to keep the tears at bay, I ran out of the shop right pass them._

"_Bella!" Edward shouted after me as I heard him running behind me._

_I knew that he could catch up to me in less than a second but he had to slow down his pace while in public, so I took that to my advantage. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me before tripping and falling to the ground. Man I hated being clumsy. As I tried to get up, I felt his strong arms wrap around me._

"_Bella what's wrong? Why were you running away from me?" Edward asked with a hurt expression adorning his handsome features._

"_Edward, who is she?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes as I tried to slow my rapid breathing._

"_Tiffany? I don't think you understand-," He tried to get out with amusement on his face._

"_Do you think this is some kind of game to you?" I asked as tears began streaming down my face._

"_No, of course. Just let me explain-," He tried to get out again before I interrupted him._

"_There is nothing to explain. I saw you with her. Touching her, laughing with her. I know you and I know you wouldn't open up to someone like that unless you cared about them," I replied with sniffles. _

_He stared at me without uttering a single word in defense._

"_Silence speaks louder than words Edward," I struggled to get out before finally getting to my feet._

"_Bella," Edward said with a sigh his arms still wrapping around me._

"_Please do _not_ touch me. Don't talk to me anymore. Don't call me. Don't visit me. We are through," I asserted as I started shrugging him off and walking away._

"_I'm not going to leave you alone Bella," Edward called after me._

"_I need space Edward and if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to call the cops after you!" I yelled back at him knowing full well he knew I meant my father, the Chief of Police, Charlie._

"_Please you don't understand…" He trailed off behind me as I headed for my truck._

_END FLASHBACK_

Alice just stared at me while resting her head on her hands with amusement and pity in her golden brown eyes.

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand," I said with a sigh throwing myself on my bed.

"No, I do understand what you _think_ happened. You feel intimated by Tiffany because he is actually paying her the time of day, which I have to admit, does not match his personality. But you really do not understand the reason why he was acting that way with her or who she is to be fair. You wouldn't let him explain himself," Alice replied with a shake of her head as she laid down next to me.

"Why should I listen to him? He wouldn't even deny the fact that he has feelings for Bethany!" I shouted out in anger.

"Tiffany," Alice corrected with a smile on her face.

"Whatever," I yelled back at her throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"Look, what you think is right is wrong okay? He does care about her but for a particular reason and if you don't let him explain, then you guys will never be able to make up," Alice stated simply.

"Why was he with her then? I know that you know," I asserted sitting up to look at her.

"That I do know but I cannot say. Just know that he loves you and everything that he does is and has always been _for_ you," She said with finality pulling me into a hug.

I sighed against her. I knew that she was right but I just couldn't make myself believe it.

**Sorry if the chapter seemed really depressing but it was really necessary in order to set up the story. I wonder what is really going on with Edward and Tiffany? Could he really be cheating on Bella? I guess you will have to read the next chapter and find out! **


	2. CH 2: Seeing Light Within the Darkness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**** Okay so I have been debating about whether to continue my tradition of positing up two chapters at once or not. I only plan on making this a quick maybe 10 chapter story, so if I were to post two chapters at once, it would mean less to look forward to. I don't know, I guess we will just have to see where the story goes. It might be longer than 10 chapters but definitely no more than 15. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. I love hearing from you all!**

**This chapter was inspired by the songs **"_She Has No Time"_ **by **_Keane_** and**_ "Ohio Is For Lovers"_ **by **_Hawthorne Heights_**.**

**

* * *

**

CH. 2-_EDWARD'S POV_

"Is he still in there moping around?! God someone get him out of here or I will. He's making this whole damn house depressed!" the voice of my brother Emmett shouted in annoyance.

"Emmett, he is in pain right now. Can't you try to be more supportive than that?" Esme asked with concern.

"Sure thing mom," Emmett replied before walking up the stairs.

"_Yeah I will be supportive of him by picking him up and throwing him out of the window," Emmett thought to himself with a smirk. **--****(All thoughts read by Edward will be italicized)**_

"Jasper, can you please-," Esme tried to get out.

"Right behind him," Jasper cut in giving Esme a reassuring smile before heading after Emmett up the stairs to my room.

I've been in my room for over four hours pacing back and forth, thinking of ways to get Bella back into my life. I hated breaking her heart and seeing her cry. There was nothing I hated worse than seeing my perfect angel in pain. I sighed to myself before going to my stereo to change the song playing on my iPod.

_You think your days are uneventful_

_And no one ever thinks about you_

_She goes her own way_

_She goes her own way _

_You say your days are ordinary_

_And no one ever thinks about you_

_But we're all the same_

_And she can hardly breathe without you_

_She says she has no time_

_For you now_

_She says she has no time_

"Oh my gosh. Cut my wrist and black my eyes!" Emmett called out in amusement as he and my other brother Jasper entered the room. "What the hell is this?" He asked as I threw a CD case at him.

"If you are going to quote song lyrics, you should at least know the artist who created it," I replied in irritation.

"Hawthorne Heights. I always wondered where that depressing line came from and of course you would be just the guy who owns the music," Emmett responded with a chuckle turning the CD case over in his big hands.

"It's one of Bella's favorite bands…" I tried trailed off with a frown coming to my face.

"That's it," Emmett growled out in frustration moving towards me.

"Emmett no. You are not going to beat him up. Why would you even think that punching the living daylights of him would help matters? He's sad because he feels like he lost Bella. He needs support and advice, not a WWE smack down," Jasper asserted pulling Emmett back.

"But he _didn't_ lose her. Why can't you just stop trying to hide your stupid secrets and tell Bella why you were with Tiffany?" Emmett asked with a shake of his head.

"No absolutely not," I said with finality.

"Well have fun being a virgin again," Emmett responded turning to walk away.

"Fuck you Emmett!" I growled at him as my fists started shaking.

"Edward he really didn't mean it. He's just worried about you," Jasper tried to reassure me.

"No I meant it," Emmett replied with a huge grin on his face.

"_I told Emmett not to talk to Edward about Tiffany, it will only make things worse. Does anyone listen to me anymore?" Alice thought to herself as I heard her make her way closer to the house._

"Alice will be here in a couple of minutes," I said a loud going back to my pacing.

"Good," Jasper said with a sigh of relief.

"Dammit," Emmett said with look of annoyance. Jasper and I looked at him with curious expressions. "She is going to kill me once she finds out that I spoke to you," Emmett responded shuffling his feet.

"Are you forgetting what Alice's power is? She already knows," I replied with a shake of my head. Sometimes I really wondered about my brother.

"I'm sure Alice will be able to help you Edward. Do you want me to stay when she comes?" Jasper asked with sincerity.

"No it's okay Jasper. Thanks for trying to help," I replied with a nod as Emmett disappeared out into the hallway.

"No problem. Just know that I'm here alright? And I know Emmett didn't really say anything to help you out and he only infuriated you more, but I really think you should consider telling Bella about what you and Tiffany are really up to," Jasper said.

"And ruin the surprise? I can't do that. I've been working very hard for this, you know that," I responded in frustration.

"I know but is it really worth sacrificing your relationship with Bella?" Jasper asked with sad eyes.

"That's not going to happen," I stated with conviction.

"For your sake Edward, I really hope that it doesn't," Jasper sighed.

"Wow have you seen Esme's new painting Alice?" Emmett called out to his sister as she walked closer towards my room in the hallway.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. It's lovely and do you know what else I saw Emmett?" Alice asked him softly.

"You know, I really should be going. I was only up here to get Rose," Emmett replied with hesitation.

"Really, that's the best you could come up with? Rose is out shopping and you know that! And you also know that I know that you were up here talking to Edward when I specifically told you _not _to!" Alice shouted at Emmett.

"Hold on there, Polly Pocket. You can't just walk up here and start blaming me for things. And even if I did come up here to talk to him, which I didn't, what right do you have to tell me that I cannot speak to my own brother?!" Emmett yelled back crossing his arms.

"When it concerns my brother's happiness, I sure as hell have a right. And you are currently in the way of that because you can't keep your big gorilla mouth shut!" Alice screamed back taking a step towards him.

"Why don't you go back to Smurf Village and hang out with the rest of your little friends okay?" Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Call me a name one more time Emmett," Alice growled at him.

"I don't have to stand for this, especially from some bite-sized Tinkerbell Barbie!" Emmett shouted back unwisely.

A loud smacking sound was heard from the hallway outside my room followed by a "Fuck!" from Emmett.

As depressed as I was at the moment, I knew that this argument was going to lighten my mood. Jasper and I both smirked at each other before walking in to the hallway to join them.

* * *

_BELLA'S POV_

"Jacob, I need you," I sighed sadly in to my phone.

* * *

**Well I thought it would be nice to balance out some of the depressing mood with entertainment. I hope that I pulled it off. Man, how I have missed writing for Emmett! Let me know what you all think so far and please review, review, review! =]**


	3. CH 3: She Said, He Said

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** First off, thank you all so much for your reviews! Your kind words and constructive criticism really mean a lot to me. I've decided to stick with posting two chapters at a time. It does mean that the story will be shorter when it comes to updates but I much rather just stick with tradition. **

**On a different note, **I would like to address the concern of bringing Jacob into the story**. I know that some of you do not like Jacob and I can greatly accept that. I admit that there are times when I just want to strangle him, but overall I think that he's a great best friend for Bella. Therefore, he will be written into this sequel. Don't worry; he will not have that much time in the story, just a few moments here and there. I am sorry again but please bare with me. Now, on to the story…**

**

* * *

**

CH. 3-_BELLA'S POV_

"Jacob, I need you," I sighed sadly in to my phone.

"What's up Bella?" My best friend Jacob asked me with concern.

"I don't really want to talk about it on the phone. Could I come over or you come over here?" I responded rubbing my puffy eyes.

"Stay put. I will be there in a couple of minutes," He said to me before hanging up.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and rolled back on to my bed. I felt like Jabba the Hut rolling around on the mattress with complete laziness. I really needed a guy's perspective about the whole Edward situation, but more than that, I needed my best friend.

"Hey Bells, I was thinking of ordering pizza…what happened to you?!" My father Charlie asked as he entered my room.

"Nothing dad. I'm fine," I replied trying to wipe away the last of my tears.

"You sure don't look it. What's wrong? Does it have to do with the Cullen boy?" Charlie asked with a rise of anger and suspicion in his voice.

"Forget about it dad. Pizza sounds good. I don't think I would be up for cooking anything today. Jake's coming over too so you might want to order an extra box," I answered sitting up on my bed moving hair out of my face.

"Jacob's coming over?" He asked with a now happy expression on his face.

"Yeah," I responded with a nod.

"Perfect. I will go order it now," He said before leaving my room with what I could have sworn to be a skip in his step.

* * *

"Never fear, for Jacob is here!" Jacob announced opening my door a little too dramatically.

I stared at him with a lifeless expression. He swiftly closed the door and immediately enveloped me in a comfortingly warm hug.

"Talk to me," He stated softly resting my head on his chest.

"It's Edward-," I tried to get out before he interrupted me.

"I knew it had to do with the bloodsucker. Let me go over there and settle this once and for all," He replied started to get up.

"No! God, Jake could you just sit and listen before running off and attacking the world like Wolverine or something?" I asked with a frustrated expression trying to pull him back down to sit beside me.

"Yeah, maybe I should hear what he did before I go over there. Wolverine, I like the sound of that by the way," He responded with amusement.

"Jacob," I scolded with a lift of my eyebrow.

"Alright, alright, alright. So what did he do?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"Remember how I told you that I planned for him to pick out his own birthday present without him knowing?" I asked.

"Yeah unfortunately, I remember. Still don't know why you felt the need to tell me or why you could even think that it would work," He confirmed with a shake of his head.

"I know. Anyways, the point is that I went shopping with him earlier today and it didn't work out as planned," I sighed as I shuffled my feet.

"He found out what you were up to didn't he," He stated with another shake of his head.

"No and would you stop and just listen to me?" I asked with irritation shaping my face.

"Continue," He responded waving his hands at me.

"He didn't even go in to the shop with me before he saw someone that he knew. I tried looking around for his gift for a little bit, but it was useless without him doing it. So I looked out the window to see who he was talking to. Turns out, it was this absolutely beautiful looking girl with long blonde hair," I continued with a dejected expression.

"Did she look like the other blonde one in his blood sucking family?" Jake asked.

"No one will ever look as amazing as Rose but she was very close," I responded with a frown.

"Then you don't have anything to worry about. They're stupid blonde bimbos," He said with a wave of his hand for emphasis.

"The thing is, the girl is human. Edward never gives a human girl the time of day, never before me anyway. He was laughing with her and touching her arm," I mumbled softly.

"Even though he's a bloodsucker, I imagine even he has hormones. He was probably attracted to the bimbo but wants her blood more. Now he _has_ to be stopped," He said with conviction.

"And then I ran from the shop with him running after me, only I tripped before I could get away (Jacob laughed at this part). Then we had this big argument and I asked him if he cared for her and he didn't deny it," I finished with unshed tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh," Jacob replied softly.

"Yeah," I responded with a sigh.

"So what, you think that he's cheating on you or something?" He asked with a frown.

"I don't want to think that he is but I just don't anymore," I said with uncertainty.

"You want to know what I think?" He asked lifting my chin up.

"Yes, I really do," I replied biting my lip.

"I think the jerk doesn't deserve you. You are the most amazing, most beautiful woman in the world and he doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated," He asserted.

"Jake," I whispered with a blush I'm sure would have put a red apple to shame.

"And, I'm more than positive he's not cheating on you," He sighed in annoyance.

"What?" I asked in confusion. I never thought I would live to see the day that Jacob would defend Edward.

"He may not be cheating on you but the leech is definitely hiding something. Do I smell pizza?" Jake said eagerly smelling the air.

I didn't answer him; instead I put my head in my hands with a frown coming to my face. What in the world could he be hiding from me and why did it involve Tiffany…?

* * *

**Sorry if this seemed like a little too much Jacob. However, rest assured that he won't be in the story that much anymore after these few chapters. **


	4. CH 4: Touring Through the Pain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** All chapters, like in the last story, will always be in Bella's POV unless otherwise noted.**

**This chapter was inspired by **_"Translatanticism"_** from **_Death Cab For Cutie_**.**

**

* * *

**

CH. 4-_EDWARD'S POV _

"Step it up man we're dying here!" Emmett complained loudly to Jasper as he looked back with a roll of his eyes.

"You do realize that we aren't _actually_ on tour right? It's just a-," Jasper tried to get out before being interrupted.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! You're the reason we are failing right now. Edward and I are the one's keeping you alive," Emmett called out in frustration.

"Excuse me," Alice interjected with a hand on her hip as she held the microphone away from her lips.

"Alright and you too. Alice, what the hell are you doing? Keep singing!" Emmett said in a frenzy looking at our sister. She raised her eyebrows at him, giving him a significant look. Perhaps remembering their argument from earlier, he quickly apologized.

I sighed with amusement continuing to strum on the fake Fender Stratocaster. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and I were all playing Rock Band for what seemed like 2 and a-half hours. Alice was singing, Emmett was on the bass, Jasper was on the drums, and I was on the guitar. I admit that I was having fun but my mind never stopped wandering back to Bella.

"That's it, new game plan," Emmett announced as he paused the game. _"We are not failing this time because of Jasper. I would kick his ass right now if it weren't for the little Barbie hanging around…" He thought to himself. _"Edward, switch with Jasper and Jasper switch with me. If this doesn't work, God help us all," He spoke aloud as we all shuffled around the room changing instruments.

We had just started playing again when I felt my phone ring. Immediately, I threw the drumsticks down to answer it.

"Bella," I sighed happily into the phone.

"Put that phone down right now! We are in the middle of our final set!" Emmett shouted in anger as he struggled to pause the game.

"Bella is on the phone," Alice replied with a frown at her brother.

"Fine. Rose sweetheart, can you please take over for Edward?" Emmett pleaded with his wife.

"I just got a manicure and I am not about to risk it on some drum set," Rose responded from the kitchen.

"Rose, if you don't get in here right now there will be no more sex for you!" Emmett yelled out in frustration.

"Ha, I would like to hear you try and say that again with a straight face," Rose called back in chuckles.

Alice and Jasper both started laughing at him as I moved up the stairs holding the phone closer to my ear.

"First off Bella, let me just say how sorry I am for everything-," I tried to get out closing my door behind me.

"Edward, just hear me out okay? I can't help the way that I feel alright? I'm jealous of Tiffany and the fact that you admitted that you care for her unnerves me. And more than that, you won't even tell me why you do. Is she your friend, because I would be fine with that. I just miss you so much and it's been so hard without you here with me," Bella sniffled out.

"I missed you too honey. So much," I said with emotion.

"Edward, who she is? Just tell me who she is and everything will be okay again. Make all the pain go away," She cried into the phone.

As much as it hurt me to hear her in pain, I couldn't let her know about what I had planned with Tiffany.

"She is someone that I know and that's all that matters. She's helped me out a lot with a few things," I responded with a sigh, pinching my nose in order to relax.

"Oh, like what?" She asked with curiosity apparent in her voice.

"Bella, do you really want to have a repeat of what just happened again?" I asked her with a frown coming to my face.

"No, I don't. I just want you here with me," She said softly into the phone.

"I'm coming over right now. I will be there in a few minutes," I responded swiftly jumping out my window.

* * *

"Edward!" Bella shouted at me in relief as she opened the front door open.

I was planning on going through the window as usual but I figured that we were already on shaky ground as it is. Better to take things slow again.

"Bella," I responded moving in to catch her as she ran into my arms. It felt so good to be near her again like this and smell her sweet scent.

"I've missed you so much! Why didn't you come through the window?" She asked pulling away from me a little to look in to my eyes.

"I considered that," I replied with a smile as I put my hands through her glorious hair.

"I'm just glad that you are here," She said with a happy smile on her face.

I smiled back at her and pulled her back into my arms. Suddenly, that amazing smell that could only be described as the scent of Bella became tainted. Tainted with…

"The dog is here, isn't it?" I asked with a frown.

"Jacob was here earlier but he left almost an hour ago," She answered pulling away from me and grabbing my hand.

"No, I mean-," I tried to get out before I was thrown roughly to the ground with my head hitting the concrete pavement.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen next? Short chapter this time I know and I'm sorry about that guys! There will be more to come soon enough where we will find out more about the mysterious Tiffany. ::rubs hands together in anticipation:: Please be sure to review, review, review! Thanks everyone! =]**


	5. CH 5: Let the Flames Begin

**Author's Note:**** First off, thank you all for the reviews as usual! Much appreciated. Secondly, I'm sorry for the really long awaited update. I kind of got hooked in Harry Potter mode. I will take a few sentences to rant about the new **Harry Potter 6** film. Okay, so by far it is my favorite of the series. I absolutely loved Dan and Rupert's acting; they did a fantastic job in this one. It had all the right elements of happiness, sadness, and anger. Sure they omitted a few scenes from the book, but seriously I think it was fine because it would have been way too much going on the movie. It was already 2 hours and 33 minutes long as it is. In closing, I highly suggest that if you like HP, go out and watch it. It will not disappoint! =]**

**And now on to the story…**

**

* * *

**

CH. 5-_EDWARD'S POV_

Pain coursed through my body as I lie on the pavement outside Bella's front door. Sure vampires are immortal but that sure as hell didn't mean being knocked down head first into the pavement didn't hurt. Oh and it hurt like a bitch.

I started getting up slowly moving my head from side to side trying to relieve the pain. That dog was going down.

"Jacob, why would you do that?!" Bella shouted in anger at her best friend.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that?" He replied with shock on his face.

"If you ever touch me again, I will snap your neck like a twig," I growled out glaring at him.

"Touch," He said as he kicked my stomach while I sat on the ground.

"That's it!" I shouted as I lunged for him.

"No, please stop! Edward, don't hurt him and Jake stop taunting him!" Bella pleaded trying to the break the two of us up.

"Bella, you might want to move back. This is going to get ugly," Jacob warned as he threw a punch at my face and missed.

"If the two of you don't stop, I'm going to call Charlie," Bella asserted raising her beautiful eyebrow.

Jacob and I stopped to look at each other for a second before smirking and pouncing on one another again. I wrestled him to the ground and had him in a headlock.

"Game over animal. Either you stop right now or Bella goes friendless. I know you don't want to do that to her," I announced.

"Don't tell me what to do bloodsucker!" He spit out at me.

"Have it your way then," I shrugged before tightening my hold on his head.

"No! God Edward, please don't do this! Why the hell isn't Alice doing something?! I know she had to have seen this!" Bella said frantically as she tried to stop me.

"What are you doing behind Bella's back with that blonde bimbo?" Jacob chocked out still struggling in my arm hold.

"That's none of your business," I replied through gritted teeth.

"_It is when it concerns Bella's heart you bastard. She thinks that you are cheating on her. But we both know that you aren't. So what are you doing?" Jacob thought to me in his mind._

"Follow me," I said a loud letting go of his head.

"_And why the hell would I do that?" He questioned me in his head._

I just gave him a significant look and started walking towards Bella. She looked at me through confused eyes. I could hear her heart beating rapidly.

"We'll be back okay Bella," I told her before I leaned in and kissed her forehead softly.

"What do you mean? Where are you going? There is no way that I'm going to let you two go off on your own!" She replied sternly grabbing my arm as tightly as she could.

I gently took her soft hand off my arm and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'll be back. I can't say the same for him though," Jacob responded smirking.

I glared at him. God this boy could be such an idiot. I started walking out towards the woods with the dog in toe.

"I'm coming then," Bella announced as we heard her walking out behind us.

I turned around and gave Jacob a significant look and we both sprinted off deep into the woods.

"Not fair," Bella's voice could be heard from a distance.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"This is good enough," I announced stopping beside a tree. I could hear deer lurking about in the distance but it wasn't the time for that now. I bit the inside of my lip to stop the venom from coming to my mouth.

"Alright, so are you going to tell me or what?" Jacob asked me crossing his arms.

"I still don't see how it is any of your business, but yes I am going to tell you. I'm going to tell you so my plan can continue to work and you can stay off my back," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"And what makes you think that I won't say anything to Bella after you tell me?" He asked with a look of annoyance.

"You won't because you care about her feelings too much to do that," I replied with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at me and started picking at a twig that he got from the ground. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Tiffany and I are involved in…"

* * *

_BELLA'S POV_

"Oh thank god you are both back in one piece," I sighed getting up from my doorstep to meet them.

I walked up to Edward and fell into his arms in a deep embrace. He kissed the top of my head softly before reaching down to brush the hair out of my eyes.

"I'm going to go now Bella," Jacob announced turning to leave.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking towards him.

"I'm fine," He replied expressionless.

A frown came to my face. I knew my best friend and his face was not showing that he was fine. I looked up at Edward with a raise of my eyebrow. He looked back at me with a blank face. Confused, I looked back at Jacob who looked down towards the ground at his shoes. Something was very wrong.

"I'll call you later Jake okay?" I said.

"Sure," He responded with a nod before looking at Edward and walking off.

"Are you going to tell me what you two were doing out there?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Absolutely not," Edward answered with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

"Something isn't right. Why did he have that expression on his face?" I asked with a frown coming to my face again.

"Let's just say that he realized something for the first time in his life," He replied as he grabbed my hand and led me inside my house.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what Edward and Jacob talked about? =]**


	6. CH 6: Returning to Normalcy, I Think

**This chapter was inspired by the song **_"Over"_ **from **_Jimmy Eat World_**.**

**

* * *

**

CH. 6

"Wow, it sounds like you had a rough couple of days," my friend Angela said in a comforting voice.

We were in her room listening to music and catching up. I felt like it was the longest time since we had the chance to hang out with one another. Sure, we went to the same school but most of my time was spent with Edward and his family. I missed her. She was one of the only true friends that I had actually made at Forks aside from the Cullen's.

"Sure has. I'm sorry again about not being able to make your dinner party," I apologized.

"It's fine. After hearing what you went through, there is no way that I would have still made you go," Angela replied with a wave of her hand.

"Well, I'm going to make it up to you. Let's go shopping and you can pick out your present," I said struggling to say the word shopping.

"No, it's fine you don't have to do that. I know how much you hate shopping," She responded with a shake of her head.

"Please I insist. I feel horrible about not being there for you. I don't really get to spend that much time with you anymore as it is. And, I still didn't get the chance to get Edward's gift yet with the whole Tiffany thing…" I trailed off.

"I would love to go shopping with you," She stated grabbing my hand with a smile on her face.

I smiled back at her. I was looking forward to spending time with her, even if it meant that we were going to go shopping. Getting my mind off Tiffany was also a major plus.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Can you believe that we are graduating this year?!" Angela asked in disbelief.

"Thank god! I don't know about you, but I've been waiting for this day for a long time," I replied happily.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that I'm sad that it's all going to end. It's never going to be the same," She responded with a sigh.

"Don't think about it that way. Think of it as the next great adventure," I said as we passed by stores at the mall.

"Isn't that what Dumbledore said about death in Harry Potter?" She asked with a crease coming to her forehead.

"Yeah, that's true. But hey, why can't it be said for other things as well?" I answered with a shrug.

"That makes sense to me. Thanks again Bella for the jacket. I feel so horrible about letting you buy it though, but it's getting colder again and my other jacket is well, old…" She trailed on. **(Angela's jacket can be located in my profile)**

"Don't even worry about it. Plus, it looks really good on you," I said with a wave of my hand.

"Well that's good news. Do you think Ben will like it?" She asked nervously.

"He'll love it," I replied with a reassuring smile.

We kept walking until we arrived in front of the food court. We both looked at each other and nodded before walking off to find some food and a place to sit.

"So tell me, how was the dinner?" I asked as I began sipping on my strawberry lemonade.

"It went well. Mike kept asking about you," Angela replied before she started eating her French fries.

"You know, I really don't know how to feel about that anymore. I think I made it pretty obvious that I'm with Edward for the long haul and there isn't anything that's going to change that. Mike deserves to be with someone who likes him," I sighed running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"I think he knows that he can never be with you the way that he wants. However, that's not going to stop him from holding on to that dream. He will get over it someday, but it's going to take sometime," She responded reassuringly.

"Yeah," I said continuing to sip on my drink.

"On a happier note, I'm really glad that you and Edward made up!" She announced changing the subject swiftly.

"I know me too," I replied happily smiling again.

* * *

_EDWARD'S POV_

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Alice announced happily as she made her way into my room closing the door behind her.

"Nice to see you too," I replied as I continued to alphabetize my new CD's.

"I am oh so happy that you finally made up with Bella!" My sister exclaimed practically hopping on to my couch.

"I can see that. Thank you and I am too," I said not being able to help the smile coming to my face.

"Ah, so he does smile. Why aren't you with her right now?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"She's with-," I tried to get out before Alice interrupted.

"Oh never mind. She's with Angela shopping. Still can't believe that one and more than that, I _cannot_ believe that she didn't invite me! So ungrateful!" She rambled on slightly put out.

"I think it's more that she just wanted to spend time with Angela. She hasn't seen her in awhile you know," I replied putting another CD on to the shelf.

"It's fine. She bought me new earrings, which will go great with the new shoes that Rose got me by the way. It all works out in the end," She said with a wave of her hand.

"You have to hate being able to predict the future sometimes. It just kills the surprise," I muttered with a shake of my head.

"Well, it's kind of like the same for you I suppose. What's the fun in being able to read a person's mind and find out everything their thinking of saying before they can even utter a single word? No fun at all," Alice replied swinging her feet side to side.

"I see your point," I said looking at one of my CD's cover art.

"On to more important matters. Do you think it wise to tell the pup about your plan?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

I stopped arranging my CD's and put the rest of them on top of my desk for the moment.

"I'm sure you are going to tell me if it was or wasn't," I stated crossing my arms.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" She asked with a pout.

I gave her a look and she looked right back at me. We had a staring contest for a couple of minutes before she finally gave up with a roll of her eyes at my smirk. Just as she was about to speak there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Carlisle," I called out before he entered the room.

"Ah, Alice. Do you mind if I speak with Edward for a moment?" Carlisle politely asked his daughter.

"Of course," Alice replied happily jumping off the couch and kissing Carlisle on the cheek before reaching the doorway.

"Wait Alice, you didn't give me your answer," I called out to her.

"_You did the right thing. Have fun with your talk with Carlisle," She thought to me before smiling and closing the door behind her._

Great. That could only mean that this conversation was going to be a sex talk, how horribly uncomfortable.

"So how are you doing Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

"Good," I responded with a small smile as I went back to putting my CD's in order.

"I've heard that you and Bella are doing better now. I'm very happy for you," He said with a smile coming to his face.

"Thank you," I replied gratefully.

"Edward, I really came up here to ask you about your relationship with Bella. I know that you have been intimate with her and I was just wondering if you were continuing to be careful with her-," He tried to get out.

And Bing was his name-o.

"I am Carlisle, don't worry about it," I interrupted trying to end this conversation before it progressed toward anymore uncomfortable territory.

"Well that's good. I just wanted to remind you of the risk with your sperm as we have discussed before. It does contain venom-," He tried to continue before getting cut off again.

"Edward. Rock Band. 5 minutes," Emmett called into the room throwing the door open.

"Oh great! I'll come down with you right now and help set up. We're done here anyway aren't we Carlisle?" I said setting my CD's down and moving swiftly towards the door where my brother stood.

"Well not exactly, we-," Carlisle tried to get in again.

"Great. See you later!" I rushed in as I hurried out of the room with Emmett.

"Hey, did I hear you guys talking about sperm earlier?" Emmett asked as we continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

_BELLA'S POV_

"I'm really glad that we did this Bella and thanks again," Angela said as we walked toward the mall exit with our shopping bags.

"You're welcome. I'm just happy that we got to spend some time together. Do you think Edward will like his gift?" I asked as I bit my lip.

"He will absolutely _love_ it," Angela replied reassuringly.

As we reached the exit door a pretty blonde held the door open for us.

"Thanks," Angela and I both said to her.

"Don't mention it. Bella, right?" She stated with a smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Yeah," I answered turning around to look at her fully with a shocked expression.

"I'm-," the woman tried to respond before I interrupted.

"Tiffany," I breathed out as my heart started racing.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. So in the next chapter, Bella will come face to face with the infamous Tiffany. About time don't you think? I couldn't help putting in the Harry Potter reference by the way, lolz. Thanks again everyone and please remember to review, review, review! =]**


	7. CH 7: Be Gentle With Me

**Author's Note:**** First off, thank you all for the reviews and feedback as usual! I greatly appreciate it. Now for the sad news, the ending of this story is very near. I only have about 2-3 more chapters left to write. So, this will probably be my second to last update. =[**

**This chapter was inspired by **_"Wonderwall"_ **from **_Oasis_**.**

**

* * *

**

CH. 7-_EDWARD'S POV_

"Cuz maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me…" the voice of Alice trailed on into the microphone.

"Great job Alice, keep going! We can all get perfect if we keep this up!" Emmett exclaimed enthusiastically.

I just rolled my eyes in amusement. My family and I were once again playing Rock Band for the past couple of hours. Emmett was adamant on having all of us reach a perfect score of 100%. So far, it was working out just fine except for…

"Jasper! Fuck man! If we don't get perfect scores because _you_ don't know how to _not_ screw up on _medium_, I will fucking kill you!" Emmett yelled at Jasper.

"It's just a game honey," Esme called out as she walked into the room with her finished painting.

"That looks beautiful Esme," Rose said with a smile on her face looking at the painting.

"Oh wow, that's gorgeous!" Alice responded taking her eyes off the screen for a few seconds to also look at the artwork.

"For the life of me! I love you mom but you have _got_ to get out of here. You are distracting our singer!" Emmett cried in frustration.

"Let's take a break alright," I announced as I paused the game on my drum console.

"No! No! What the hell are you doing?! Omg, why do I even try? No one listens to me-," Emmett tried to get out with a pout.

"Ain't that the truth," Alice muttered with a smile on her face.

"No one asked you for your input Polly Pocket!" Emmett countered with a glare on his face.

"I kicked your ass before and I will be more than happy to do it again!" Alice yelled back in anger moving towards him.

"Okay, let's just calm down," Jasper said as he sent soothing waves to both Emmett and Alice.

"Whatever, I don't need this. Edward, we are going hunting. Come on," Emmett demanded as he grabbed my arm.

"Maybe I don't want to go anywhere with you. Maybe I want to see Alice kick your ass again," I replied with a smirk shaking my arm from his hand.

"_Man that was hilarious. Alice went all Mike Tyson on him and bit his ear and everything," Jasper thought to me in his head._

"She did no such thing! I let her attempt to beat me up. It was the gentlemen like thing to do after all," Emmet defended with a frustrated pout adorning his features.

"If that's your story. Alright, I will go hunting with you Emmett. You need some cheering up after getting your ass kicked by someone half your size anyway. You coming Jasper?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah sure," Jasper replied through his laughter. "I will see you in a bit sweetie. I must go help cheer up King Kong," He said leaning down to kiss Alice.

Suddenly, Alice got that far away look in her eyes that she always had when she received a vision. I was about to look into her head to see what was happening when she blocked herself off from me before I had the chance.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked with apprehension.

"It's Bella," She replied looking anywhere but me.

"Is it bad?" Jasper asked softly taking his wife by the arms.

"She ran into Tiffany," Alice answered looking up at me.

I stared back at her, searching for anything in her mind that might reveal what would happen. She was reciting the Greek alphabet.

* * *

_BELLA'S POV_

"Tiffany," I breathed out as my heart started racing.

I suddenly felt very light headed and sick to my stomach. Tiffany was much better looking up close; like a goddess or something. It wasn't fair! How was I supposed to compare to someone like her? I know Jacob said that Edward wasn't cheating on me and I do believe that Edward would never do something like that. However, there was still the matter that he was definitely hiding something from me…

Angela looked at me with a sympathizing expression. Even she felt sorry for me! My body started to sway lightly from side to side. I knew that I was going to faint soon if I didn't sit down and I wasn't going to let Tiffany see me as weak.

"Yes, I'm Tiffany. Edward must have mentioned me?" She answered with more of a statement than a question.

"Uh Bella, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good," Angela asked me with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine," I said trying to remain calm. So much for not looking like a weakling.

"She's right. You definitely don't look good (I rolled my eyes at this in frustration). How about we all go and sit down," Tiffany said softly taking my arm as Angela took my other.

They both sat me down gently on the bench outside of the mall. Angela put her hand to my forehead to feel the heat radiating from my head.

"You're burning up," Angela muttered with a frown.

"I will go get some water," Tiffany said as she rose from the bench to go to the coke machine. She returned shortly after and handed me a water bottle. "Here, hopefully this will make you feel better," She said.

I took the water bottle gratefully with a nod and instantly felt some relief as the cool liquid went down my throat. After setting the bottle down next to me, I put my head in my hands. I felt like curling up in a ball and dying a very painful death. Being hit by a semi was way too nice of a way to go. Why did she have to be so sweet? Couldn't she just have been a major bitch? That would have made things much easier…

"We should take you home or at least to Edward's so you can have Doctor Cullen take a look at you," Angela asserted while she patted my back soothingly.

"No, really, I'm fine. No worries," I said trying hard to gain the little ounce of dignity I had left.

"That sounds like a good idea. I have to go there anyway. I have to go see Edward and Carlisle can take a look at you. You really don't look good you know," Tiffany said with concern.

"Really? I didn't know that…" I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," Angela said approvingly as she and Tiffany both pulled me up off the bench and walked me towards Tiffany's car.

"I'm over here," Tiffany said leading us towards the BMW 335i blue convertible. **(A picture of the BMW is available in my profile)**

Great, even her car was beautiful. Could things get any worse?

"Here we are," Tiffany announced as she opened the passenger's side of the car and helped slide me in.

"Thank you for doing this. It's really very sweet of you," Angela said with a friendly expression.

"No worries," Tiffany replied with a bright smile repeating my statement from earlier.

"How about I take your bags Bella and drop them off at your house for you. I will call later to check up on you okay?" Angela said reaching down to hug me.

I grabbed her closer to me and whispered in her ear profusely. "Don't leave me here with her. It's _the_ Tiffany! She's going to see how weak I am and-," I whispered frantically.

"It will be fine Bella. She seems like a really good person. Plus, this will give you the opportunity to ask her things that Edward refused to answer about what's going on. I have a good feeling about this," Angela whispered back to me before letting go and closing the door for me. "Nice meeting you Tiffany," She said as she stepped back from the car with our bags.

"You too. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name...?" Tiffany called out as she the ignition purred to life.

"Oh, it's Angela," Angela replied back with a smile.

"Very nice to meet you too and don't worry, I will make sure she gets there in one piece," Tiffany announced as she waved and pulled out of the parking lot.

I looked back at Angela with a frown on my face. She just smiled and waved back before she moved on to her own car.

* * *

_EDWARD'S POV_

"I should go stop her for something happens," I said a loud walking towards the front door.

"Edward, wait," Jasper called out trying to stop me.

"No Jasper. I need to go. I don't know what's going to happen since Alice won't say anything but recite the Greek alphabet in her head," I responded back with a glare at my sister.

"And that is exactly _why_ I do it. You always invade my mind without asking first. I would have gladly told you if you had asked me nicely," Alice said as she stuck out her tiny tongue at me.

"Seriously Alice?! You wasted precious time because you're ticked off that I entered your mind to find out if Bella's in trouble?!" I growled out moving towards her.

"Yes, you have no right to. You always do that," Alice huffed walking closer to me.

"Emmett might be a pansy when it comes to fighting you but I'm not Alice. If something happens to Bella because _you_ are mad at me for taking away your pride I will-," I tried to get out before Jasper interrupted.

"Whoa, calm down you guys. _Now_," Jasper asserted stepping in the middle of his beloved and me.

"Taking away my pride? How _dare _you?! You arrogant, smug little prick!" Alice shouted as her eyes started to turn black in anger.

"I agree," Rose called out happily with a nod of her long blonde hair.

"Ahaha small prick! She said you had a small prick! Laugh. Out. Loud!" Emmett exclaimed laughing hysterically over the very serious situation.

"Shut the hell up Emmett or else you will be next!" I growled out in frustration. I could not take this right now. I needed to check on Bella and Tiffany.

"Carlisle!" Esme called out upstairs trying to find her husband.

"Please everyone stop with all of these emotions. It's driving me crazy…" Jasper trailed off rubbing his temple.

"Alice, please tell Edward if everything with Bella and Tiffany will be okay before something goes horribly wrong," Carlisle asserted stepping into the middle of the room.

"Fine. Tiffany isn't going to reveal anything crucial if that's what you want to know. Her and Bella are going to be arriving here soon anyway. Bella is feeling a little fainty but other than that, she appeared to be fine," Alice said crossing her arms still glaring at me.

"She's feeling faint and you're telling me that she appeared to be fine? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted moving towards her again as Carlisle placed a hand on my chest to stop me.

I had never felt this much anger towards Alice in a very long time. She knew how much I cared about Bella and I cannot believe that she didn't think it necessary to tell me any of this information. If Carlisle hadn't been here, I swear I would have punched the living day lights out of her. When it came to Bella, there were no boundaries. At the moment, I absolutely hated Alice with a fiery passion.

"They're here," Alice announced as I heard a car door open from outside the house.

I rushed outside to see Tiffany helping Bella out of the car. My only thought was of Bella.

* * *

**Wow. So how about Alice and Edward? That was intense. In the next chapter, Bella will reveal her talk with Tiffany. What are you waiting for? Click the button for the next chapter! =]**


	8. CH 8: What Is Going On?

**This chapter was inspired by **_"Bodies"_ **from **_Drowning Pool_ **and **_"Island"_ **from**_"The Starting Line"_**.**

* * *

CH. 8-_BELLA'S POV_

"Oh Bella sweetheart are you okay?" Edward asked me in a worried tone as he lifted me up into his arms.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Put me down," I replied with frustration. I loved the feeling of being in his strong wonderful arms, but at this moment, I wanted nothing more than to be released from them. Could I look anymore like a baby?

"Bella looked like she was going to pass out at any minute. She seems to have a fever too I think," Tiffany voiced into the conversation walking behind us into the house.

"She sure does (he placed his cold hand on my forehead as he said this). Thank you again Tiffany for everything. It was very nice of you," Edward responded politely with a smile at her as he placed me on the couch.

"You're welcome Edward," Tiffany said sweetly with a beautiful smile.

I moaned in agony at my headache and how horribly wrong the situation was turning. It definitely could _not _get any worse.

"Carlisle could you-," Edward tried to get out before being interrupted.

"Of course," Carlisle responded taking out his doctor's equipment and flashing a light in my eyes. After enduring his rigorous procedures for a couple of minutes, he finally spoke. "She will be fine. I will give you some medicine for your headache and fever. Right now, the only thing you need to do is rest up," He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I will take her to your room for you Edward," Alice said happily jumping up to carry me.

"No please-," I pleaded before I was cut off.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her," Edward responded angrily with a glare at his sister.

"Edward," Esme said disapprovingly as I stared at him with a frown. That was so mean!

"I'll take her man. I know you need to talk to Tiffany," Emmett spoke up as he picked me up from the couch.

"Omg, I know how to freaking walk on my own!" I yelled out in irritation.

"Really, I didn't do know that," Emmett replied seriously as he walked with me up the stairs.

"That's not even remotely funny," I mumbled in frustration and hit him hard on the shoulder. "Ouch!" I screamed out in pain holding my hand against my chest.

"You just never learn do you Bella? I guess this will be another entry in your safety handbook," Emmett laughed out.

"Just don't talk to me Alice. There is nothing that you have to say that I could _ever_ want to hear," I heard the voice of Edward from downstairs.

What in the world was going on with Alice and Edward?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Isn't screamo music hilarious? 'Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floorrrrrrrr'," Emmett growled out in a mock screamo voice.

I just shook my head in amusement and irritation. Here I was up in Edward's room where I was _supposed_ to be resting only to have Emmett sit on the couch and watch over me. He said that the only thing I really needed was some good sex and since I wasn't going to get that anytime soon from a small prick like Edward, having fun was the next best thing. I don't know where he got the small prick idea from. Edward was definitely _anything_ but small.

If I had known that Emmett's idea of fun was listening to people yelling at the top of their lungs, I definitely would have picked sleep instead. My head felt even worse…

"Emmett, do you think maybe you could turn it off? My head is _really_ hurting now," I said rubbing my temples staring up at the ceiling on Edward's bed.

"Calm your horses. After this part we will switch songs okay? '1-nothing's wrong with me, 2-nothing's wrong with me, 3-nothing's wrong with me, 4-nothing's wrong with me-," Emmett carried on with the song.

"Why would you pick this part of the song? It just keeps repeating over and over again," I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Probably because it's the easiest to remember. Counting from one to four I mean. It involves very little brain activity," Alice answered playfully as she walked into the room.

"No one asked you. And there is a reason why I like that part of the song thank you very much," Emmett huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh and what exactly is that?" Alice asked putting a hand on her small hip.

"I just remembered that I have something to do," Emmett announced getting up from the couch suddenly and walking towards the door.

"Yeah right. I will be waiting for that answer," Alice called out as Emmett let the door close behind him.

"Thanks for that. I don't know how much longer I could have taken," I said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome," She replied with a bright smile before plopping down beside me on the bed.

"So how are you doing?" I asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that?" Alice responded with a raise of her perfect eyebrow.

"I'm good, but I really don't think that things are going well with you and Edward," I stated giving her a significant look.

"You know what would really cheer me up right now? Having those nice gold hoop earrings that you bought me earlier," She sighed resting her head in her hands.

"Sorry they're with-,"I tried to get out before being interrupted.

"Angela, I know," She interjected with another sigh.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to get an answer out of her.

"Edward and I got in an argument earlier," She responded lying down next to me.

"About…?" I trailed on.

"You of course," She answered expectantly.

"Great, even when I'm not here I'm still the cause of everyone's problems," I muttered with a frown.

"Don't be hard on yourself. It's my fault I guess. I was just really angry with him for not asking me before looking in to my mind," She said softly with a shrug.

"But don't you always let each other know things? You tell him what's going to happen and he tells you what others are thinking," I stated in confusion.

"Yeah, it _was_ like that. I guess I just really feel like we are moving a part. We used to tell each other everything. I used to _help_ him with everything but now he has Tiffany to do it…" She trailed off before coming to an abrupt halt.

"What is she helping him with?" I asked anxiously sitting up on the bed and taking her cold hand.

"What are you talking about?" She asked a little too quickly.

"You know what," I asserted looking at her intensely.

"With helping him bring you here of course. I used to be the one to go and save you in your damsel in distress situations," She responded looking at me expectantly.

"I am so not the damsel in distress!" I complained loudly folding my arms.

She just gave me an amused look before playfully hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, that's beside the point. You're still here for me. More than you know. You're like the first person I go to when I need someone to talk to. And I really think that you should work things out with Edward. He seemed really angry with you. I can't believe he spoke to you like that!" I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"It's really not his fault. I didn't tell him that you were in slight trouble because I was 'tired' of him looking into my mind without asking. We both know it's not true. I will talk to him later and it will all work out. I know it will," She replied touching my shoulder again in reassurance.

I nodded and gave her a small smile. She looked at my unpainted fingernails and shook her head disapprovingly. I just rolled my eyes at her before she spoke up again.

"Oh, so do you want to tell me about what happened with you and Tiffany in the car?" She asked moving the subject back to me.

"You probably already saw what happened," I said with a dismissive way of my hand.

"I was a bit more distracted with yelling at Edward to get see the whole thing clearly," She responded looking at me expectantly.

I sighed before telling her about what happened in the car.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_FLASHBACK_

_Tiffany and I drove in silence as the wind blew through our hair. I turned to look at the wind blowing through her hair. It looked like it was dancing softly throughout her beautiful blonde hair. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the passing cars. I officially hated the wind._

"_I should have asked you if you wanted the top up. You don't feel well after all. I'm so sorry," She said glancing at me before turning her eyes back to the road._

"_It's fine," I replied looking back at her before continuing to look around at anywhere but her. _

_Silence filled the air once again. Several minutes passed by before she spoke up._

"_Do you want some music on? If you have a headache I understand if you don't want to…" She trailed off._

"_No, music is fine," I responded. Anything to fill this awkward silence…_

_She reached in the middle of our seats to pull out her iPod touch and flipped through the music before landing on a song and pressing play. Music instantly filled the cool air._

"_If you don't like the song you can change it if you want," She said sitting the iPod back down in the middle of us._

_I nodded and listened to the music. Before cringing as the music filled me._

_**I'll sport a smile**_

_**Take in some color**_

_**Under the stars**_

_**I'll be your lover**_

_**With no distractions I'm gonna treat you right**_

_**Well it seems like things are only getting better**_

_**Well it seems like we can never catch a break**_

_**Just a keep a hold on me don't let go**_

_**If you float away, if you float away**_

_**Waiting too long for a ship to come**_

_**Don't you float away, don't you float away**_

"_Seriously if you don't like it you can-," She tried to get out before I interrupted._

"_No, I like it," I cut in looking at her shortly before turning my head once again._

"_Oh cool. I really like 'The Starting Line'. Their music is so great. Way better then most of the mainstream crap on the radio now days. I feel like their music can be great because even though they have a big following, they know where they came from and they stay true to themselves. The music is just a result of that you know?" She gushed out._

"_Yeah," I agreed as my mouth suddenly started to go dry._

_There was no way in hell I was going to tell her that 'The Starting Line' was one of my favorite bands right now. Everything that she said was the reason why I loved them so much and most of the bands that I listen to for that matter. I hated having _anything_ in common with her. I let the music fill me again hoping for an escape._

_**Let's go to bed**_

_**Let's stop debating**_

_**Look at the time**_

_**We're always waiting**_

_**But we're in love**_

_**And that should be just fine**_

"_You're really lucky to have someone like Edward you know," She spoke up as she looked over her shoulder to change lanes._

"_I know that," I responded wondering where she was going with this._

"_It's just that I don't know anyone in this day and age who's as loving and sweet as he is," She said ending with a sigh._

"_Okay, I'm sorry if I start to sound rude, but how the _hell_ do you know Edward?" I asked with a glare, no longer able to contain myself._

"_We've just been spending a lot of time together and you know you really get to know someone when that happens," She replied dismissively._

"_How did you guys meet?" I asked leaning my elbow on the window seal. _

"_At work," She answered happily taking the exit off the freeway that led to Edward's house._

"_Of course you did," I responded with a roll of my eyes._

"_Look, I just wanted you to realize how great of a guy Edward really is," She stated as she turned in towards the house._

"_I know that," I said feeling heat rising throughout my body._

"_Everything he does is for you. I just don't think you realize _how_ much," She ended as she parked the car in front of the garage._

_I sighed, feeling more confused then ever. I know that Edward is the best boyfriend that any girl could ask for. That was a given. And now I knew that he was definitely up to something, but again why did that involve Tiffany? God, what weren't they telling me?! _

_END FLASHBACK_

******************************************************************************************************************************************

"Alice, what is going on? I know that you know! For god sakes just tell me already!" I exclaimed after I retold my story.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Edward had walked in with a possessive glare in his eyes. His eyes immediately turned black.

"Get. Out. Alice," He said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Edward," I scolded.

"It's okay Bella," Alice said getting up from the bed giving me a reassuring smile before heading towards the door.

"No, Edward. Go talk to her and don't come back until you do," I asserted crossing my arms with a frown.

Alice closed the door behind her to end any further conversation between her and Edward.

"You don't know the situation Bella. Let it be," Edward answered as he moved towards me.

"I know that you are acting very immature and I don't want to be around you until you learn how to grow up," I stated sitting up from the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward demanded standing in front of me to end my movement.

"Look, I know that you try to do what's best when it comes to me, but you need to calm down. I'm not a helpless little puppy who needs saving all the time. So in the words of Emmett, 'grow a pair'," I responded with a nod attempting to get off the bed.

He put an arm on my shoulder holding me place. I stared back up at him with an annoyed expression. He stared back at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Edward…" I trailed off backing up on to the bed again creating distance. I knew what that look meant.

He grabbed my legs, making me fall on to my back. Swiftly, he moved his body to rest in the middle of my legs. He took my hand and rubbed his very hard length against it. I swallowed desperately trying to slow down my breathing.

"Is that mature enough for you?" He asked with a devilish grin before crushing his cold sweet lips against mine.

* * *

**Wow, so this way longer than I planned. But I figure, I made you guys wait for a really long update, it's the least that I could do. Be prepared for ****LEMONS**** in the next few chapters. I know what you are saying, ****FINALLY**** right? Please review, review, review! =]**


	9. CH 9: Irresistible

_**Edit**_** – 4/13/13 – This chapter has been edited to comply with ffnet's mature rating requirement. If you would like the full-uncut ****LEMON**** filled chapter, please message me and I will email it you. Thanks!**

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the really long awaited update. I think I've been putting this off for as long as possible because I just didn't want it to end, but unfortunately, it must. So here are the last chapters of this story. Thanks for all of the reviews and encouragement so far that have given this story life. Stay tuned for an ending author's note on the last chapter for where fanfiction is headed for me in the future. This chapter contains some ****LEMONS****.**

* * *

CH. 9-_BELLA'S POV_

There was seriously nothing better than the feeling of having Edward's luscious lips upon mine. They tasted like honey and vanilla ice cream all wrapped into one. I could never get enough and I sure as hell never wanted to. I absolutely loved when his lips traveled down to that tender spot on my neck that had me screaming and begging for release…

Wait, wasn't I supposed to be mad at him? I knew there was something about Alice. Oh yeah, I was supposed to be angry at him for not making up with his sister! Okay, stopping now. Who was I kidding? I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. He was sucking on my neck and I was moaning in sweet rapture.

"Enjoying yourself Bella?" Edward asked playfully against my neck.

"Shut up," I struggled to get out as he chuckled at me.

"Make me," He challenged with a devilish look in his eyes.

I grabbed at his hair and started to rub my leg against his straining erection. His eyes rolled to the back of his head for a second before he grabbed my legs and spread them further apart with his strong hands.

"What? Can't take the heat? Then get out of the kitchen sweetie," I said breathlessly with a huge grin coming to my face.

He growled out and grabbed my waist, slamming me harder down on to the bed. He ripped my pants off with an animalistic vengeance. I trembled in anticipation. I absolutely loved this side of him. He trailed his cold fingertips along the edges of my panty lines, being careful to never come in contact with the one place I wanted him most.

"Edward please," I pleaded with a pout trying to forcefully grab at his hands.

"Please what?" He asked with a cock of his head.

"Touch me," I whispered as I shivered and pulled at his hair.

"And where would that be Bella? Here?" He asked as he trailed a finger down my thigh.

I sighed in frustration with a shake of my head.

"Where then, here?" He asked again as he trailed a finger across my foot.

"Edward," I said angrily trying to swat his hand away.

"Or did you mean here, perhaps?" He stated with a beautiful smile as he finally rubbed against my folds.

"God, yes," I replied with approval as I moved up against his hands.

"All you have to do is ask," He responded with a chuckle as I glared down at him.

Edward always thought that he was so in control and boy was he ever. He continued to rub his right hand against my underwear before changing tactics and bringing his hands inside my panties. I shouted his name out loud when he made contact with me for the first time. He growled in approval at my outburst and ripped my panties in half. Those were my favorite underwear!

"Edward," I scolded with a pant.

"Fuck Bella, I will buy you some more," He growled out in frustration before he slid two digits deep inside me.

"Forget about it. Just don't ever stop doing that…" I trailed off with a happy sigh.

Somehow, my favorite underwear hardly mattered anymore after his delicious fingertips provided me with so much pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out, alternating between fingers before settling on sliding three inside…

* * *

_EDWARD'S POV_

I was still reeling in the aftermath of pleasuring Bella. Making her happy, especially if that meant sexually, was seriously one of the best parts of my existence. If only for a couple of sweet minutes of being around her, she made me feel as if I were truly alive. I smiled stupidly to myself staring out the window in my living room.

"Alright, is anyone going to talk about the crazy sex fest that Edward and Bella had or are you all going to pretend like it never happened," Emmett announced out loud not being able to take it anymore.

"That is none of our business," Esme scolded as she knitted what looked to be a blanket.

"Business shmizness! After that, I still can't believe that you had Alice take her home. Why the hell would you do that? You should be up there finishing what you started! Grow a pair," Emmett said with a shake of his head.

Ignoring his last statement I replied, "I couldn't take her home, you know that. There are a lot of things that need to be done before the end of today."

"_Aww, my little boy is growing up! He is so thoughtful and selfless. I am so proud of the man he has grown into…" Esme thoughts trailed off in her mind._

I couldn't help but smile at her after reading her thoughts. She seriously had be the only motherly vampire that I knew that could think of a 100-year-old plus vampire as a little boy. She smiled back at me happily before humming and continuing on with her knitting.

"_Look at him smiling like an idiot over there. He probably thinks that he is the most romantic God ever. Pathetic," Rose thought to herself glaring at me._

I glared back at her with a shake of my head. I could careless what she thought. She could try all she wanted but she would never ruin this moment for me.

"_Man he is so whipped! That was one hot session though. Fuck, look at Jasper. Poor guy is on an emotional rollercoaster about to combust! Ahaha combust a nut!" Emmett thought to himself with a chuckle._

One thing I always feared about Emmett was the fact that he would speak what was on his mind. Literarily. No holding back for that one, and I just prayed that he wouldn't speak it a loud today. In front of Esme of all people…

"Ahaha Jasper is going to combust a nut!" Emmett called out laughing hysterically.

"Emmett!" Esme gasped in disapproval.

Good old Emmett never fails…

* * *

_BELLA'S POV_

I sighed a loud happily staring out the window again. Edward was simply just amazing! I still can't believe he made me leave afterwards though. He said he had to go out for an emergency hunting session, which he apparently always felt the urge to do after being intimate. With that comment, I jokingly replied that he could nibble on me until his thirst was quenched. He glared at me and picked me up and practically ushered me out of the house. He had no sense of humor when it came to those things. I thought it was funny…

"If you smile anymore, your face is going to be sure to crack from the pressure," Alice said with a shake of her head.

"Then I would be sure to die from happiness," I replied giving her an extra big smile in return. She stuck her tongue at me as she continued to drive on to my house. "I miss Edward," I said with a sigh tapping my fingers on the window seal.

"The feeling is mutual," She answered as she switched lanes going 100 mph.

"Then why did he make me leave? Did he really have to go hunt? Is he lying?" I asked all at once.

"So many questions that will eventually be answered. Calm down lady. When we get to your house, I will do your nails again for you and I will not take no for an answer," She replied in a singsong voice.

Suddenly, my happy mood seemed like a distant part of my past.


	10. CH 10: Falling Slowly

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I decided after writing this chapter actually, that I wanted the story to end with a **_three-chapter_** update instead of the usual two. At first, I thought of just ending it here and sending the third chapter to my readers who review and request the epilogue. Mostly because of the lack of response from this story compared to the prequel. Instead, I decided that I would be nice and just post it anyway. So enjoy the three-chapter ending! =]**

**Music featured in this chapter includes **_"Good Girls Go Bad" _**by **_Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester_** and**_"Falling Slowly"_ **from** _The Frames__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

CH. 10

"I really like your nails Bella. Alice did a really good job," Angela said looking at my newly painted midnight blue fingernails.

"I agree," I sighed glancing down at them.

"Only you wish that she hadn't done them," Angela stated with a knowing expression.

"More like unnecessary that she did them in the first place," I muttered with a shake of my head.

"Well, you never like it when she makes you do fashionable things. However, you have to admit that you always look good once she's done with you," She responded with a smile on her face.

I just rolled my eyes in defeat. It was true that no matter how over the top I thought Alice went sometimes when it came to me and fashion, I looked better for it. However, that didn't mean that I had to admit it out loud.

"So, college acceptance notices should be arriving next week. Are you nervous?" She asked as she picked up a magazine that Alice left behind on my bedroom floor.

"No," I responded before I could stop myself.

"No?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Uhh, I meant that I try not to think about it too much. You know, in case the news is bad," I quickly recovered.

"I understand," She replied with a nod of her head flipping through the magazine.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow worrying about which college accepted me hardly mattered when all I could think about was wanting to spend the rest of my life with Edward as a vampire, nonetheless. There was no way I was going to spill that information to Angela.

"Have I told you how much I still love your dress?" I said a loud with a smile coming to my face.

"Once or twice but please don't let that stop you. I still say that you should _definitely_ come with us. It will be fun. We haven't all gone out to dinner since, hmm, never actually," She answered with a frown.

"I don't think it would be such a good idea. If it were just you and Ben then of course I would love to, but with Mike and Jessica…I mean don't get me wrong, Mike is a great guy and a good friend, but I still don't think he understands the concept of just being _friends_. And don't even get me started on Jessica," I ended in irritation.

"I completely understand, especially with the whole Jessica situation. The only reason why I think I can still be friends with her is because we've been friends since we were kids and it's kind of hard to just forget all of that. However, that doesn't make what she did to you any better. I will never forgive her for that and I don't ever expect you to," She responded with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," I said with a sigh.

"Of course. You know, you could always bring Edward along. He is always welcome," She tried again.

"Three words: Mike and Jessica," I repeated with a shake of my head.

"Oh come on, please? Just call him," She pleaded handing me my phone.

"Ugh fine," I relented taking the phone and pressing the speed dial.

She happily began flipping through the magazine again as my phone continued to ring.

"Hey honey," Edward answered in his delicious voice.

"Hi," I responded as my heart started to flutter.

Angela looked up at me and laughed softly at my expression. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How is everything going? Are you having a good time?" He asked politely on the other end.

"Yes, Angela was just admiring my nail polish," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Ah yeah, Alice told me what she did to you. I'm very sorry Bella," He said regretfully.

"It's okay. It doesn't look that bad. Umm, I was wondering if you had any plans later? Angela invited us out to dinner with her and if you weren't do anything, I think that we should go. It would be fun," I spoke into the phone.

"I would absolutely love to go, but I actually have something to do tonight," He replied with a remorseful tone.

"Oh, okay," I said frowning slightly.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. You should definitely go with your friend. Go and have fun and I will call you later tonight okay?" He tried to amend.

"Well, if you're sure…" I trailed off with a pout.

"I'm positive. Tell Angela that I am sorry and thank her for the invitation. Please stop pouting by the way," He replied with a small chuckle.

"I am not pouting," I said with an even bigger pout coming to my face. Angela laughed a little more at my expression.

"Yes, you are. I love you and I miss you," He answered sweetly into the receiver.

"Me too, bye," I sighed before ending the call. "Edward said thank you and that he's sorry but he won't be able to go. He said that he wants me to go," I told Angela.

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe he can come next time. You should go though. Even Edward wants you too. There is no point in you staying here all alone," She rationalized with a smile adorning her face.

"Fine," I replied smiling back at her.

"Great! You can wear that beautiful dress that you bought at the mall!" She exclaimed pulling me to the closet.

* * *

_EDWARD'S POV_

"I still don't understand why you just didn't go with her. You would have been back in time for everything to go as planned. Personally, I don't think that you trust us enough to let us all handle everything for you," Alice said crossing her tiny arms at me.

"And I would say that you are exactly right," I said as I closed my cell phone and placed it down in the middle of us.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked with a frown.

"Look, I trust you and everyone else to come through. There are just a few strays such as Emmett and Rose for example that I have to be careful of," I amended looking over at my sister.

"I see your point. I'm so glad that we made up and had this talk by the way," She responded before moving her hands toward the stereo.

"Thank you and I am too. What exactly do you think you are doing?" I asked as I glanced down to see her hands on my precious stereo.

"Must you ask things you already know the answer to? You and Bella are so similar sometimes, it's slightly sickening," She answered as she found the station she wanted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked with a frown.

"Shh, my favorite song is on!" She exclaimed before turning up the speaker volume.

_I __make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_

_(Your type)_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_(One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

'_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

"Why…" I trailed off sadly to myself in torture.

"I don't know what your problem is. This is a good song. Just be happy I'm not playing Lady Gaga," She responded as she stuck out her tongue.

I glared at her and she stared back at me. And so the staring contest began for several minutes.

"There are two cop cars up ahead," She warned me with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I know that. I can hear them talking," I responded refusing to break eye contact.

"Maybe you should-," She tried to get out.

"Not going to happen," I interrupted.

"Suit yourself," She said continuing to stare into my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt Alice having a vision coming on. Even though her eyes continued to stare into mine, they had that familiar distant look. In her vision, it showed Bella looking incredible in a blue dress at a restaurant with Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike. They were all laughing at something and Mike placed his hand on the small of Bella's back. I started to growl a little in anger.

"Ha, you blinked!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands together in excitement.

"First of all, you did that on purpose. Secondly, I no longer feel very comfortable with leaving Bella in the company of that horny bastard," I answered grasping the steering wheel tightly.

"Well, I won and that's all that matters. It's not my fault you're easily distracted. And don't worry about Mike pulling anything on Bella. That's about as far as he tries with her. Really," She replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"What do you mean 'really'?" I asked with a frown.

"Trust me. You saw the worst of all that was going to happen, which is really nothing," She said with a reassuring smile.

Alice's 'reassuring' smile was anything but.

* * *

_BELLA'S POV_

"Bella, you _have_ to stop pulling on your dress. It looks amazing on you," Angela told me for the fourth time.

"I just feel like it's going to slide off at any moment. Maybe I should go change into a skirt or something…" I trailed off moving towards my front door.

"Bella, no. They are going to be here any moment. Might I remind you that _you_ were the one who bought the dress in the first place," She said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I know! I don't really know what I was thinking. At the time all I could think about was buying it because it's Edward's favorite color, but now I realize that's horrible reason to purchase a dress," I rambled on.

"They're here," She announced pulling me with her towards the black SUV.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"That dress looks really good on you Bella," Mike said politely as the waiter led us to our table.

"Thank you," I answered with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess, if you're into super short dresses," Jessica cut in dismissively.

I rolled my eyes and just kept walking. I don't know who she thought she was fooling with her incredibly too short red strapless dress. The dress that she was wearing, if you could call it that, wasn't even close to reaching mid thing. I actually really liked mine. It was a halter-top v-neck blue dress that reached the top of my knees. Sure I would have liked it better if it was a little bit longer, but it was definitely tasteful. **(A picture of Bella's dress is located in my profile)**

"Here, let me get that for you," Mike offered as he pulled the chair out for me.

"Thanks Mike," I said as he pushed my seat closer to the table.

"Ahem," Jessica coughed out annoyingly.

Mike glared at Jessica but respectfully pulled out a chair for her without helping to push her closer to the table. On the other side of the table, Ben had just finished putting Angela in her chair. She looked up at me with a comforting smile. I looked back to see Mike completely ignoring Jessica's questions and looking at the menu. Angela told me earlier that Mike still didn't forgive Jessica for how she acted at the party and that only made me happier to be his friend.

"Ben, when did you get the SUV?" I asked politely sipping on my water.

"Oh yeah, I got it after my car got totaled. I will _never_ let my sister drive any motor vehicle of mine again that's for sure," Ben replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. She's doing okay though, right?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah, she's totally fine. Thanks for asking," Ben responded with a smile.

"God I loved your car. You were going to get it suped up and everything. Driving an SUV gives you like the whole soccer mom feel," Mike said with a shake of his head.

"It's really weird how SUV's were built with the mindset that it would be a _guy's_ car, but it's really like a mom magnet," I said with a laugh.

"Exactly," Mike agreed as he laughed a long with me subtly putting his hand on my back.

I swallowed and shrugged him off. Mike looked a little put off by what I did, but he honestly had to know by now that it would never work out between us. Before I had any real time to dwell on it, the waiter came by to place our orders.

********************************************************************************************************************************

"Thanks again guys and I will call you later Angela," I called to the SUV as I reached my front doorstep.

"Sure thing. Bye Bella!" Angela called back from the passengers seat.

"Bye Bella!" Mike said as Ben honked the horn goodbye.

Not even waiting for a goodbye from Jessica, I waved and unlocked my front door. I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"You look very nice Bella," my father Charlie announced from the living room.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. I brought you some take out," I replied stepping into the living room area and handing him the box.

"Steak, thanks," Charlie responded with a smile.

"You're welcome. Well, I'm going to go up to my room. Long day and everything. Good night," I called out as I started walking up the stairs.

"Nite," He responded before turning back to the baseball game on T.V.

Running my hands through my hair, I closed my bedroom door behind me and shuffled through the room in the dark. I was in mid yawn when I heard-

"I hope you're not tired already, love," Edward called out from his seat at my window seal.

"God, you _have_ to stop sneaking up on me like that," I replied as I tried to slow my breathing.

"I'm sorry. You look beautiful," He said in the darkness.

"How can you even see…Never mind. Vampire powers. Thank you," I responded with a smile while starting to blush.

"How was your night?" He asked politely as I crossed over to him.

"Good except for the whole Jessica aspect. And you?" I asked as he enveloped me in a hug.

"Horrible without you in it," He muttered against my skin.

"Well, I asked if you wanted to come…" I trailed off breathlessly as I became affected by his touch.

"Yes, I know but I had important plans that needed to be taken care of sweet heart," He whispered to me as he placed his cold lips on my overheated shoulder.

"Uh huh," I struggled to get out as I twisted my head to the side to allow him easier access.

"I want to show you something. Do you think you're up for going out? I know it's late," He asked as he trailed kisses down my arm.

"I will go anywhere with you," I responded with a sigh.

"Let's go then," He said picking me up with one swift movement and taking us out of the window.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"And are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked as we drove in his car.

"There's a meteor shower tonight. I thought it would be nice if we went to watch it at our meadow," He replied as he kissed my hand.

"Well that was easier than I thought," I said a little put out.

"I'm sorry to ruin any thoughts of a surprise you might have had," He responded regretfully.

"It's fine," I said with a reassuring smile.

We drove on with occasional soft conversation and many sweet kisses. When we reached the edge of the forest, he made sure that I was placed safely on his back before he ran off with me deeper into the forest. Once we reached our spot, he put me back down to earth.

"I can't see a thing out here," I said with a frown making sure to hold on to his arm.

"Here," He announced as he sat a lantern down on the ground along with a big blanket.

"Thank you," I replied happily as I sat down on the blanket.

He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around me before sitting down and pulling me into his arms. He ran his fingers softly through my hair and I sighed in content. I loved being with him like this, where nothing in the world mattered but us. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet scent.

"Are you falling asleep on me sweetheart?" He spoke against me with a chuckle.

"No, but I feel like I could," I responded with another sigh.

"And how would you be able to see the meteor shower and make a wish with your eyes closed Bella?" He asked before kissing my forehead.

"I don't have to. You're all that I could ever wish for and I already have you," I whispered through deep breaths.

"I truly don't deserve you," He replied softly.

"How can you say that? You're my everything baby," I answered sitting up to look into his eyes.

"God, I love you," He said before leaning in to attach his beautiful lips to mine.

I kissed him back with all of the love and passion I possessed. I ran my fingers through his hair and when he gently massaged my cheeks with his cold hands, I felt like I was being lifted off the ground. He was my heaven.

"Look honey," I said breaking the kiss and pointing towards the sky.

Just then, meteors shot through the night sky, creating beautiful colors. I smiled up at him and he smiled back down brightly at me and gave me a little kiss before we turned to look back up at the sky. We snuggled up watching the heavens work their magic for a couple of minutes before either of us spoke.

"So beautiful," I sighed still smiling and looking up at the sky.

"Yes, you are," He replied looking down into my eyes.

"Edward," I fake scolded rolling my eyes.

"It's time," He said looking down at his watch and helping me up.

"Time for what?" I asked confused holding his hands.

Suddenly, noise could be heard in the distance and then pretty white lights lit up the plants, trees, and flowers all around us. Shimmering like ice sickles, lights lit up a stage a few feet away from us where a small orchestra along with a singer, was setting up to perform. The most amazing flowers I have ever seen decorated a path from where we stood to the stage. To say I was confused and shocked would be an understatement. At this point, nothing else could surprise me.

Edward nodded up towards the stage and the progression of music began. He held on a little tighter to my hand pulled me down the path with him closer to the stage before stopping right before it. My heart dropped and I stopped breathing when I heard the first notes of the song I loved so much. And to hear a whole orchestra playing it made the moment that much more special.

_I don't know you but I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me and always fool me_

_And I can't react_

_You have suffered enough and what with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time, raise your hopeful voice_

_You had the choice, you've made it now_

"Bella," Edward spoke softly drawing my gaze away from the terrific display on stage. "You mean more to me than anything that I ever known. I've existed for over 100 years now and no one has ever made me feel the way that you have. You make me feel like I have a reason for being here. I just want to stay here for the opportunity to see you're beautiful face smile back up at me everyday and know that someone like you could even _want_ to be with someone like me. I don't deserve you and I don't think that anyone ever will, but if you give me the chance, I will try my hardest to make you feel the way that you make me feel everyday; alive and loved."

I felt completely frozen and I could barely feel the silent tears sliding down my cheeks. Still holding on to my hand he got down on one knee and looked up at me. When I looked into his eyes, all I could see was love and pure adoration. I finally came undone and a huge sob came out.

"If you give me your heart, I promise that I will guard it with my life. I love you Bella. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked me with more emotion than I have ever seen in my entire life.

Finally able to move, I grabbed his hand and raised him up to me. He looked into my eyes questioningly. I held his face in my hand and leaned up and kissed him until my lips started to hurt from the pressure.

"Yes," I whispered against his lips looking through my tears and into his eyes.

He gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen and kissed me again and began spinning me around in circles. I laughed a little before he sat me back down on the ground and slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger. I held it out and gasped at its beauty. **(A picture of the engagement ring is located in my profile)**

"It was my mother's, but I made a few modification to it," He said softly looking down at my hand.

"It's absolutely beautiful. I love it. I love _you_," I responded as I started crying again.

He smiled at me, wiped away my tears, and pressed his amazing lips down upon mine.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked me sweetly.

"Always and forever," I replied taking his hand and resting my head on his shoulder to sway along to the music.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'll paint it black_

_Games that never amount_

_To more than themselves_

_Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time, raise your hopeful voice_

_You had the choice, you've made it now_

You know that comment I made earlier about not being able to be surprised by anything else? I lied.

* * *

**I must give credit where credit is due. So the idea for the meteor shower came from the actual meteor shower I experienced a couple of days ago. And the line: "**_If you give me your heart, I promise that I will guard it with my life_**" is from the second season of my favorite show One Tree Hill. It's when Felix admits his feelings for Brooke. And lastly, the line: "**_Always and Forever_**" is taken from Nathan and Haley, which is also from One Tree Hill. **

**Turn to the next chapter for a lemony ending. =]**


	11. CH 11: My Heaven, Love Will Come Through

_**Edit**_** – 4/14/13 – This chapter has been edited to comply with ffnet's mature rating requirement. If you would like the full-uncut ****LEMON**** filled chapter, please message me and I will email it you. Thanks!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This is officially the last chapter of the story. So I just wanted to say sorry ahead of time if the last chapter seemed extremely fluffy or cheesy, but that's just how I wanted it. I always thought that Edward's proposal to Bella in **_**Eclipse**_** was just so unfulfilling and not at all right to me. Personally, I think Edward would have been the type to go all out and I wanted to do his character justice by re-writing it in my story. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and please be sure to read the ending author's note. This chapter contains some ****LEMONS****.**

**This whole story was inspired by the song, **_"Love Will Come Through"_** from **_Travis_**. And this chapter was inspired by the song, **_"Look After You"_ **from** _The Fray_**.**

* * *

CH. 11

I sighed in pure happiness for what seemed like the tenth time tonight. The amazing orchestra continued to play beautiful melody after melody and we swayed along to the sound as meteors shot through the night's sky. I honestly don't remember ever feeling this content. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!

Snuggling closer into Edward's strong arms, I glanced down at his watch.

"It's past midnight," I announced with a frown.

"Yeah it is. Are you tired or something? Do you want to go home?" Edward asked looking down into my eyes.

"No. It's your birthday silly," I responded swatting him playfully.

"I know," He answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You did this on purpose. Everything, I mean. You planned all of this. The proposal, getting me out here, making me go out to dinner to be distracted, the meteor shower-," I tried to get out.

"I didn't plan the meteor shower love," He interrupted with a smile.

"The incredible orchestra, the lights, the beautiful flower path…" I trailed off in awe.

"I had help with most of those things," He replied dismissively.

"Like Tiffany?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Honestly, without her and Alice, nothing would have gone as planned," He admitted with a shrug.

"God, I feel so horrible. I'm going to bake her a cake," I said miserably.

"It's not your fault Bella. I was pretty secretive when it came to Tiffany, but honestly, there was no way I could have told you about her and _not_ tip you off to my plan somehow," He reasoned brushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"You are so amazingly thoughtful. It's your birthday and it's supposed to be _your_ day," I responded in disbelief.

"Your hand in marriage is the only present that I could ever want or need," He spoke softly to me.

I grabbed his head towards mine and kissed him deeply. Softly breaking the kiss, I rested my forehead up against his cold one.

"Take me home so I can give you your birthday present," I whispered hoarsely into the cool air.

He looked deep into my hungry eyes before nodding once and grabbing my hand to take me with him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we arrived in Edward's living room.

"I didn't want us to be interrupted," Edward answered walking up behind me.

"Good, because I want you all to myself," I replied turning towards him to run my hands over his chest.

Before I could move another inch, he picked me up into his arms and we were upstairs and in his bedroom in a matter of seconds.

"What about your gift?" I asked as he sat me down on his floor.

"Later," He responded before crashing his cold lips onto mine.

I completely forgot what we were talking about. All I could think about was his sweet lips upon mine. I pushed myself up against him and he growled, rubbing his firm length up against me. I grabbed at his hair, attaching myself to him anyway I could, never getting enough of him. Grabbing the back of my thighs, he lifted me up and laid me on the bed. I knew I would bruise in the morning, but I could honestly care less.

Edward hovered over me and sought out my lips. Our tongues dueled deliciously with one another before he broke it off to trail kisses down my neck. I arched up with a sigh at the feel of his cold lips against my skin. I tangled my hands in his hair once more, attaching my leg to his hip. He groaned out and in a split second, flipped me over so that I was on top. I gasped in slight shock before I began to rock back and forth on top of his pants.

"I want you so bad," He said through gritted teeth as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Then take me," I replied, lifting my hair up and grinding against him a little more.

"Fuck," He growled out before he ripped his jacket off of my shoulders.

I smiled down at him. I always loved it when he got rough and impatient. Most of the time, that meant the loss of perfectly stitched clothing. He rose up and lifted the halter strap of my dress over my head before reaching down to kiss each newly revealed piece of skin. I got up from the bed and slid the offending garment the rest of the way down and on to the floor. I saw his eyes turn black and he swallowed deeply as he took in my lacey dark blue lingerie. **(Picture available in my profile)**

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He asked through gritted teeth as he eyes looked up and down my body.

"Never, this is just part one of your birthday present," I replied with a wink as I walked back to the bed.

"Well to hell with part two then," He responded as he tried to grab me up to him.

I stepped back a little away from him. A quick frown of frustration adorned his face.

"Very flattering baby. Now be a good boy and let me do what I want," I scolded playfully.

I stepped back to him and bent down on my knees before him, reaching up for his belt. He tried to help me relieve him, but I swatted his hands away. He pouted down at me and I laughed for a few seconds before I was finally able to take his belt off and unzip his jeans. I started pulling them down and he lifted up to help me. I quickly began rubbing him through his briefs and looked up in time to see his eyes roll to the back of his head. I reached up and pulled his underwear all the way down his legs and his huge member sprang up to life. I licked my lips in anticipation.

I placed a hand on the base of his cool erection and it twitched in my hand.

"Excited to see me are you?" I asked playfully.

"Always," He answered staring down at my hand on his member.

"That's what I like to hear," I said before turning my attention back to the task at hand.

I placed my other hand above the one currently working his shaft. I gently made a twisting motion with my hands. He groaned out and gripped his bed sheets…

* * *

I especially liked it after we made love when his cold body lay across my overheated one. He kissed my forehead and I sighed in content. He rolled over and pulled me closer to him so that he could spoon me. He brushed the hair back from my sweat stricken face.

"Don't you want to know what part two of your gift is?" I asked as I snuggled up closer against him.

"I would do the whole Bella you really don't have to shpill, but I know that won't work on you," He announced with a sigh as he ran his fingertips along my warm skin.

"Nope," I agreed with a smile.

"So, of course I would like to see it," He said in mock defeat.

"Close your eyes," I announced as I moved to get out of the bed.

"Well if it requires you leaving me, I don't want it anymore," He said as he gripped me closer to him.

"Edward," I scolded, fluttering my eyelashes at him playfully.

"Fine," He responded as he slowly took his arms off of me.

"Close your eyes," I repeated as I stepped away from the bed. I moved across the room and to his closet. "Alice told me that she took this back with her and hid it in here for me earlier while you were out," I said searching in the back for the wrapped box. I turned back around with it in my hands to see Edward's eyes fully open. "Edward," I scolded again as I stopped just before the bed.

"Bella, you know I can't resist looking at your beautifully naked body. If it makes you feel any better, I did close my eyes for exactly three seconds," He said, putting his hands in the air in a defensive gesture.

"No it doesn't, but because it's your birthday. I will let this one slide," I replied as I sat down on the bed next to him. "Here," I said placing the box in his hands.

He smiled at me and delicately unwrapped the box. I wanted to roll my eyes at the gesture, but I let him have his moment. After the wrapping paper was off, he sat it down next to him and opened the box. He reached inside and held up a medium sized oval gold locket with an intricate design on the front. He then opened the locket to see two pictures contained inside it. One of me as a little girl and an old photograph of him as a child with beautiful green eyes. He held the locket in his hand and ran his fingers over the pictures. He swallowed deeply and stopped breathing. **(A picture of the locket is located in my profile)**

"How did you…?" He trailed off in a hushed tone.

"Well, the embarrassing picture of me was pretty easy to find as you can imagine. The one of you on the other hand, was incredibly difficult. I asked Alice to help me. I searched online for some old records and she said that she knew someone who knew someone and they knew someone and eventually, a picture turned up. It has your name and your age on the back of it too. You were six years old, the same age as me in that picture. It looks like a woman's handwriting on the back of it," I said slightly nervous.

"Did you find any other photos?" He asked softly, refusing to look up from the picture.

"No, sorry. We tried, but we couldn't find anymore. It was extremely difficult to find this one. You looked so adorable. I just thought it would be nice for you to have something of you and me together like this. Do you like it? If you don't, that's okay too…" I trailed off biting my lip.

"It's incredible Bella. Thank you so much. I absolutely love it. You don't know how much I appreciate this," He answered, finally looking up into my eyes.

"You're welcome," I responded, letting out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"You are very sneaky you know that? This whole time I was trying to hide information from you and here you were, sliding one past me," He said with a shake of his head in disbelief.

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?" I asked playfully.

"Yes, you are. I love you," He said seriously as he took my hand and placed a kiss on my finger with the engagement ring on it.

"I love you too. Always and forever," I replied with a smile.

He reached over to kiss me and pulled me into his arms for a hug. God did I love this man and to believe that I was actually going to spend the rest of my life with him was truly extraordinary. I didn't need anything else. Edward is and will always be my heaven.

_THE END_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, this is truly the end of the story. I am more than positive that there will not be a trilogy to this one unless I am asked very nicely, lolz. I hope that you all enjoyed the story as well as the ending. It was very difficult for me to find a present for Edward let me tell you! Hopefully I pulled that one off too. Now, I have actually written this last chapter in Edward's POV as well. SO, IF YOU WOULD LIKE A COPY OF THIS CHAPTER IN EDWARD'S POV, PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUEST ONE SENDING ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS OR EMAILING ME AT MY EMAIL ADDRESS DIRECTLY LISTED IN MY PROFILE.

**I will no longer be writing Twilight fan fiction. Thank you for sticking with my Twilight fics, I really appreciate it. For more information, please read my profile. Thank you.**

Signing off,

~Anjie~


End file.
